1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to a novel lawn-type game intended to be played by a plurality of individuals of the same or a variety of ages the objective of which is to flip and position a prescribed number of discs onto the resiliently-tensioned net surface of a trampoline device, the net being held in a horizontal position approximately two feet above the ground. The discs are flipped into the air using elongated flipping sticks with two-tined bent forks at one end. The resilient action of the net, as well as the actions of opposing players, in accordance with the rules of the game, renders positioning or maintaining the positioning difficult. No special ground surface is required. The game may be played on grass, in the woods or on the beach.
2. Prior Art
Although the majority of American families and households now live in suburban or rural areas where they have convenient access to outdoor areas, there are a limited number of games of the lawn-type available. Several of the most popular are as follows: croquet which requires a fairly smooth lawn surface and can be played by all age groups; volley ball (also categorized as a sport) which tends to be strenuous, requires a set number of players and is less adaptable to mixed age groups; badminton (also categorized as a sport) which can be played by either two of four players of different ages; and horseshoes which is limited to two or four players. All of the above, with the exception of croquet, tend to damage lawn or ground surface areas with repeated playing.
Reference is made to the following patents which incorporate some of the features presented in this invention but do not combine them in the novel manner proposed herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,651 to Garcia et. al. is for a penny stick game where a batting stick is used to hit a rod like playing stick sitting on a table. The game tends to be played more like baseball and the only similarity to the present invention is that a stick is used to propel a playing device into the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,643 to Lee is for a trampoline device game where individuals jump on the trampoline device and are projected upwards towards a mat with points being awarded for the longest jump. The only similarity to the present invention is the use of a trampoline device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,816 to Dixon is a recreational apparatus, not a game, wherein objects such as a ball are thrown at a resiliently-mounted net with the purpose of having the objects rebound in the direction from which they are thrown. The only similarity to the present invention is the use of a resiliently-mounted net.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,814 to Kolwicz is a target game wherein a ball or projectile is thrown at a resiliently mounted playing surface disposed in angular relationship to the horizontal such that the ball or projectile is lofted by secondary propulsion from the resiliently mounted playing surface towards a target. The objective is to have balls or projectiles bounce off rather than rest on the resiliently mounted playing surface. The only similarity to the present invention is the use of a resiliently mounted playing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,252 to Darby is a rebounding game wherein balls rebound in different and unpredictable directions after hitting overhead bars above the heads of the players. The only similarity to the present invention is the unpredictable rebounding which occurs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,498 to Breslow et. al. is a game apparatus wherein balls resting in a frame structure are struck from below by a hand-held propelling implement to position the balls in circular apertures arranged in a predetermined pattern. The only similarity to the present invention is the provision for having an object hit by a hand-held impelling implement.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above-cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purpose of establishing a horizontally and resiliently mounted net as the target for objects flipped from the ground using a flipping stick, all of which, in combination, create an outdoor game incorporating the following characteristics: suitability for play by families and unrelated individuals of all ages and not requiring a special playing surface and calling for a test of skills and strategies and embodying "love of play" motivations such as excitement, anticipation, surprise and reward. No device or combination of devices is known which achieves the purposes described in the preceding sentence.
The proposed invention will fill a need for a greater variety of outdoor lawn-type games.